Hardt of a High Elf
by EderNimrais
Summary: They say it takes a while for one to stop moaning the loss of one. However, one high elf female will do whatever it takes to bring back the man she feel in love with over one hundred years ago, even destroy a newly made love if need be.
1. Prologue

It was a beautiful day, if you consider patches of snow on the ground and a mild chill beautiful that is. An ominous feeling that Rex has not sensed since defeating Summerill came over the blonde boy who saw a slip of paper just so happen to come in through the only open window of the room. He rose from his rocking chair and grabbed the sheet and began to read it.

_Dear Stupid Rex_

"Well isn't that charming to start off with. Must be someone I know then."

_Since you are surprisingly less dense than your great and great great grandfathers, I shall do you and a very lucky woman the honor of having a date! Of course, telling you who this person is would ruin the event entirely so you will have to find out yourself. Stop ready thing and just go to the freaking place on this sheet of paper and find out yourself already._

_You're Welcome_

_Winfield_

"…"

Rex stood their wondering what kind of mess Winfield was getting him and probably one of the ladies in the group this time. He looked at the name of the place he was supposed to go located though a local map of the area and confirmed that it was indeed… an ice cream store.

Why Winfield was telling him to go to an ice cream store is anyone's guess but the man in him didn't want to leave whoever it was alone. So, Rex, shoved the piece of paper into his pocket, grabbed his sword of oaths and made his way to the door, nearly forgetting to grab a random scarf from the hangar since it was pretty cold outside.

* * *

Said ice cream shop was only a couple of blocks from where Rex was staying at. Apparently the residence of the town seemed to love whatever event was going on today but the name continued to elude Rex. All around, pink and red were the only two colors Rex could see for kilometers with the occasional patch of snow that has not melted away turned the corner to where the shop was and he could not believe who was sitting on the bench next to the entrance of said place.

"D-Dyshana?"

Rex stuttered which got the attention of the woman. Instead of her revealing, but to everyone but Rex sexy as hell outfit, the instrument of the Gods wore a simple black coat with dark green trimming that could almost blend into black. Dark blue sweatpants were the pants she wore and sandals for some unknown reason to the man.

"I see, Winfield chose you to be the one." Dyshana softly said and handed the man her note as Rex did the same.

_Dear Dyshana_

_Go here_

_Winfield._

"Well… that was to the point, almost demanding if you think about it." Rex said as Dyshana finished reading Rex's version and the same thing happened as usual when they ever talk, blank, expression.

"I see, so Winfield dragged you into this."

"Somewhat, I was not doing anything but hey, now that we are here we might as well get something to eat." Rex smiled and helped the woman up to her feet.

As they entered the store, a thought entered the mind of the hero of the continent and it has begun to bug him senseless.

"**Something seems wrong here. Dyshana, although emotionless at times shows that she does indeed have a heart whenever she is around certain people, mainly Ellis." **

"Excuse me." A guy behind the table asked, snapping Rex out of his thoughts. "Wait… you are Rex, the hero of-"

"Please, I was just one of many people who participated in the effort." Rex said, never believing that he alone could have altered the mess that was the war before he and his comrades intervened.

"But you were such an important figure." The male then noticed that he was not alone. "I'm sorry, but are you perhaps on a date on Valentine's Day?"

"Valentine's Day?" Rex asked as Dyshana was silently wondering the same thing.

"Oh, my apologizes. Valentine's Day is the one day of the year where love blossoms, where male and female express how they feel for each other. Because of it, couples get one free milkshake."

Rex stood there speechless, not ever hearing about this holiday at all. Dyshana understood why Winfield made the both of them come here and the man behind the counter just smiled. Unknown to the three attendants of the store, a very devilish and… perverted presence entered the store and hide in the shadows like a ninja.

"So, what can I get for you two today?"

"I ugh… we, did not expect the reason we were told to come here was to have a milkshake. But… I suppose it would not hurt, what would you like Dyshana?" Rex turned to the woman next to him who seemed to her normal, silent self.

"…" She did not answer him. Rex gave a sigh and turned to the man

"Two vanilla then." Rex answered for the two and handed the money over. The man behind the counter did not take it.

"Sorry sir, we only give out one to couples, even if we get paid to make another."

"Then what, do we share it?"

"Exactly, here are two straws for you and the beautiful lady." He handed Rex and Dyshana a straw and pointed at a booth at the edge of the store for them to sit. "It will be ready in a moment."

Rex and Dyshana began to walk to said booth and sat on opposite sides. Silence surfaced between the two and the atmosphere was getting awkward.

"So… what have you been doing since… you know." Rex asked, making reference to defeating Summerill and everyone taking their separate ways.

"Wondering." He got a word from the Agent of Chaos which to Rex was a victory all its own.

"May I ask what you have are wondering about Dyshana?"

"Family life…"

"Do you wish to have a family with someone?" Rex asked as the woman in front of him slowly nodded. What he did not notice was she had a very light tint of red on her face.

"Yes."

"Anyone in mind, if you would be willing to tell me?"

"…"

"Here you two are, enjoy." The man handed a meter glass that held the milkshake. Both Rex and Dyshana looked at it, wondering how they were supposed to eat it. "Allow me." He took the two straws from the holders and stuck them in opposite sides of the glass bottle. He returned to his the stand and left the two alone.

"You can have it if you wish." Rex said, pushing it towards Dyshana.

"No… you may have it Rex…" Dyshana responded, pushing it back to the center as they both just stared at it.

"Well, we can't just let it go to wait. I suppose we should share it otherwise." Rex suggested as Dyshana finally blinked from what seemed hours.

"Very well…"

Rex moved it close to the woman and reached for his own straw. Dyshana likewise reached for her own and placed the head in her mouth. Rex began to suck in the icy contents into his mouth and found the vanilla was somewhat strong comparative to other types of ice cream he has eaten. The more important story was with Dyshana.

Rex looked up at his blind date and found that her eyes were peeled open and her mouth slightly open from what could be assumed her first taste of the sweeter things in life. He smiled and took another serving of the sweet shake and moved back.

"What do you think of it Dyshana?"

"It… tastes wonderful."

"That is good to know."

A flutter entered into the body of Dyshana who has never felt this feeling before. She was looking at the table but as soon as she looked at Rex, it greatly intensified; so much in fact it was beginning to hurt… but at the same time it fault good. She moved her right hand where her heart is located and softly touched it. Rex noticed this and began to worry.

"Are you okay Dyshana?"

Rex asked, moving the treat over to her side and got in the same seat of the booth as her. To Rex, he thought that something was wrong with her heart and wanted to make sure she was okay. To Dyshana, it only made the unknown feeling in her chest worse but still somehow feeling better with him next to her. In other words, Rex made the situation both better and worse at the exact same time.

"Yes…" Dyshana took in a deep breath but to no avail did the oxygen help in her feelings. "Rex…"

"What is it Dyshana?"

"What do you remember in your childhood?" She asked, removing her hand from her chest and rested it on the seat.

Rex began to think about the question but only one answer came to mind really. "Well… actually you." His answer caused the flutter to intensify again but she did not want him to worry so she acted like nothing was wrong with her being.

"Is… that so, what exactly do you remembering?"

"Well, the first thing is…"

* * *

"I don't care what you think, Rex is mine to take care of, I will not have another Thoma running around Winfield!"

Ellis shouted at the gunslinger who saw that the high elf's staff was pointed directly at him. With a breaking of a window, Winfield made his great escape from the enraged elf who gave chase to the human, accidentally leaving the eight year old Rex alone in her room.

Rex looked at the broken window and wondered why his mother figure was chasing his uncle figure. Not able to understand the event that transpired. Rex walked over to Ellis's bed and reached underneath of it to grab the weapon that Ellis has banned him from learning, saying that he deserves better than what he liked. Rex pulled out a wooden scythe that his Uncle Zerva made for him, saying that learning to use a scythe is not a curse but an honor. Ellis says otherwise on the case and says he should learn to wield the sword that Leonhardt had.

"Why does Ellis not want me to learn how to use you?" Rex asked himself and held the inanimate object. With a couple of swings, he went in for another but it got caught by someone.

"Because, scythes are much more dangerous than sword."

Dyshana said and let go of the scythe. Rex became petrified that Dyshana had somehow entered the room without him knowing. Realization hit the boy who tried the hide the larger wooden scythe from the adult. The woman did not show any emotion at the attempt.

"Do not fear, I shall not tell."

"W-Why?"

"Because, it is your choice to decide what weapon you use." Dyshana began and with moving her right hand behind her, materialized her very own scythe. "And you learning how to use one would make you a more deadly opponent."

"Y-Y-You can use one as well!?" Rex asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Yes, although I very rarely am in a position to use it."

"Teach me how to use one please!"

"No."

She simply answered, crushing the hopes and dreams of Rex becoming a scythe master. Seeing such a look from the female's perspective made her rethink the situation. She called back her weapon and made her way to the door before turning her head and looking the little boy in the eyes.

"If you wish to learn the art of using such a weapon, seek out your uncle."

Dyshana's final words hit the boy harder than any exercise Alberti could throw at him, Fer could show, or Winfield could teach. She left the room as the wheels began to turn in the young boy's head. Seconds later, Rex ran out of the room with wooden scythe in hand while bypassing the woman in the process. He made his way out of the inn they were staying in and ran all the way to a training field where his uncle was located.

"UNCLE ZERVA!" Rex shouted, catching sight of his uncle. Zerva heard his voice and dropped what he was doing to see to his nephew.

"Yes Rex, what is the matter?"

Teach me how to use a scythe!" Rex basically demanded, shocking the syrium in the process.

Never in Zerva's wildest dreams would he ever heard Rex ask him to learn how to use a weapon he specializes in, no less with how Ellis is with him learning how to use a sword like his forefathers. As Zerva began to think about it, only Ladius really wanted to learn how to use a sword and the rest didn't.

Thoma wanted to be a mage like his mother and learned how to use magic from Vira-Lorr, some tips and tricks from Sharona and himself, and the rest from… acquiring some from Ellis's personal spellbook which also was her diary. Poor kid was tortured by Ellis and Borgnine for weeks to get everything he learned from the book. Ultimately, he proved his worthiness as a mage but Ellis refused to budge and swore she would make his son a swordsmen; something that she failed to do with Duran.

Duran hated using a sword from day one and to his death still did; only telling Ellis when at the last second that forcing it only made it worse. What he chose confused the members of the crew since stubbornness along with daggers that was used with agility doesn't go hand in hand. Nonetheless, Alberti, without hesitation, trained the boy on how to use the two weapons that he wanted to learn.

Zerva looked into the eyes and saw the fire in them burned bright, brighter than any fire he ignited in combat. He knew he could teach the boy both magical and physical combat with a scythe, the only problem was the high elf of the group being so determined to have him be a swordsman like Leo or Ladius. Suddenly, an idea hit him.

"On one condition. After you finish your daily training with your teachers, you will come to me in one hour and I shall train you in using one. Now, are you planning to be magical and far from the combat, or perhaps up close with the fighters?"

"I can't use magic Uncle, so I guess physical."

"Very well, we will begin in one week."

* * *

"And that is the first memory I have, all because of you and Uncle Zerva I can use a scythe." Rex said with a wide smile on his face.

"I see… then… you're welcome Rex."

"I suppose I will return to my side of the-"

"Actually… there is one more thing I would like to bring up."

"And what might that-

"FOR FUCKS SAKE I'LL DO IT THEN!"

The perverted presence roared out, grabbed both heads and slammed them together into a kiss. Rex and Dyshana's eyes shot open as they looked at each other, then at the culprit and saw it was the man responsible for this little adventure, and finally at each other once more. Winfield grabbed the duo's respective hair and pulled them apart.

"Alright you two, I'm done here, finish up without me." Winfield said and took a bottle of soda from the counter and then walked out of the store, completely forgetting to pay the man.

"Well…" All Rex could say was that one word.

"I am sorry he forced you into doing something me may not have wanted to do."

"Actually…" Rex started and reached for his pocket. "There is something I would like to ask you."

"And what might that be?"

Rex continued to scavenger through his pockets but could not find whatever he was looking for. The man rose to his feet and searched over pocket he had on his clothes. His face showed worry as he finally stopped and turned to face the woman.

"Well… I was going to ask if you wanted to..." The emotion of fear of getting the opposite response hit the man but he battled through it and stood strong. "to… be together with me?"

"What… what do you mean?" Rex received a different response than he expected but powered on through.

"I wanted to ask if you would be with me until we pass from this earth."

"The boy is asking if you will marry him ma'am!"

The man behind the counter shouted, causing Rex to blush. Dyshana once again had the feeling in her chest began to act up. Something in her wanted to say yes but she did not understand what it meant to be married, although he has seen four different marriages, she has never seen one until a natural death.

"What would it mean if we did… marry?"

"It means you two would spend the rest of your lives together in love dear." Said man behind counter said as he said the one key word, love.

"Love… Rex… do you… love me?"

"Yes, more than any other female I know. I feel that I can be myself with you by my side."

"I do not know what it means to either be in or have a family… will you be there for me while I learn how to?"

"Of course." Rex said as Dyshana on instinct rose up and hugged the boy in front of her who returned it.

* * *

_I'm running through the fire, the city of flames_  
_Just like the fire in my heart burning strong each day_  
_So you'll never see me giving up no matter the pain_  
_And even if the obstacles are there I'll break them away_  
_In this city full of crisis to color up the whiteness_  
_Never thought I'd like this but you know I might just_  
_take my chance to win this game, cuz I gotta save the day_  
_No more play no more games gotta overcome these flames_

Wait... did you read that... umm... authors notes quickly!

**Author's Notes – **Originally I was going to a Valentines Day story of Thoma and Noah since I have not done them yet… then one of my friends said I should do a story with Rex and Dyshana. As I was typing it, I realized that this could be a prologue for Hardt of a High Elf so I decided to go with it since that was also going to be a project I redo.

Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day and hopefully it's better than mine since I don't have anyone who really has feelings for me… not that I really care on the matter.


	2. A Trip Down Memory Lane

The day that the long time companies of Leonhardt's group has finally arrived, only took one hundred years and the sacrifices of four males and twelve females for it to happen. That day is the day that Rex, the final descendant of Leonhardt, Ladius, Thoma and Duran marries a woman and ends the cycle of self-sacrifice to end the war.

Out of the original nine that made the first generation, only Vira-Lorr, Zerva and Ellis sat in the front. Winfield meanwhile was at the end, crying up a waterfall of tears of the boy who did not learn how to be a true gentleman. The rest of the friends who were along with them sat in the second row and respected the front four since they had endured the worse of the seeing two people marry and having to give up their soul for the betterment of all.

Rex was up next to the altar, showing signs of being nervous which was an oddity for the man. The outfit of choice he chose was a standard suit, nothing special about it. Despite Vira-Lorr saying she would pay for whatever he wanted, Rex refused his aunt's offer. Zerva was doing the unsung favor of the crew and keeping an eye on Winfield to make sure he did not do anything funny.

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU REX!" Winfield shouted and hugged Zerva, causing the man to contemplate murdering the human in a holy place.

And then there was Ellis herself, forcing a smile onto her beautiful face.

Music began to play as the doors to the church the wedding was being held began to open. All heads turned to the door and a light shined behind the bride who showed she had a feminist side in her. The wedding dress Dyshana wore had a pink dress that had a divide are her breast line that wrapped around her neck. On her waist sat a sash, as black as night that came around her frame and the edge of it hanged on the front. Her back was bare of clothing as were her elbows. The one key thing everyone noticed is that indeed she had a veil one, and a rather long with to her back.

As Dyshana reached the altar with the man she will spend the rest of her life with, the unexpected happened and a large tile fell off the ceiling and nailed the priest, surprising everyone the attendees. To the first generation crew, it was Leonhardt and Fyuria's wedding all over again, except-

"I'll do it!"

Winfield shouted and leaped from the seat forward, meeting the fist of a syrium in the process and sailed back into his set, completely unconscious. Zerva cracked his right knuckles at hitting the steel like head of the world-renowned pervert and casually walked up to the altar.

The man picked up the book of the sleeping pastor along with his glasses and opened it. He looked in the index of the holy book but could not find anything to do with marriages. Zerva closed the book slowly and he did what any person with common sense would do in this situation.

Improvise…

"Forgive me you two if this is not traditional but I will do my best at remembering what must happen. Actually, let's just get his over with." Zerva said and looked at the groom and bride. "Rex, my nephew, do you take Dyshana to be your loving wife?"

"I do."

"And Dyshana." Zerva said as she looked at him with a mix of a blank face and excitement. "Do you take Rex to be your loving husband?"

"Yes."

"Then you are now husband and wife, you may kiss." Zerva said and walked away from the altar.

Both Rex and Dyshana looked at each other and realized that this just happened. They walked next to each other and moved in for the seal of there marriage.

* * *

"Why her…"

For the past three days since the wedding, these two words have been all that the high elf Ellis has been saying. First was the fact Rex gave her Leo's sword and pendant, but then to say that he was marrying Dyshana in front of her as if she was supposed to be happy about that.

"First Leo… and now Rex." She buried her head into the pillow and continued to sob, letting her long hair fall onto the same pillow.

After the wedding scene, Ellis returned to home in the forest she and her grandfather met, only to find the place had been torched by unknown people. No one she knew and grew up with before meeting-

"Why… why couldn't I have been older when I met him?"

Ellis swallowed in her pity; continued thinking that if she was the age she was when Ladius came of age that Leonhardt might have chosen her. Again the thoughts returned to Leonhardt and Rex, the only two men she could safely say… that she loved, especially Leo.

Deny it as she may, it could not be changed that he choose Fyuria and the two were happy. At her young age, she did not understand what it meant to marry but it did not change the emotions she felt when he had to go.

* * *

Leonhardt sat on the edge of the campsite, away from the sight of everyone. After the deadly dance with the dark knight, everyone needed to rest and regain their strength. Leonhardt however had a different thought in his head and it was about three women he knew.

He slowly pulled out his treasured sword one last time to examine it to see if any defects came of it. Not surprising to the man, not one scratch was on the blade, as if it had never been used in battle. Leonhardt always wondered why the blade never gave out on him and since he was not long for this world, small questions like these came up since this was what his future son would have in his memory.

That, and his pendant.

The Golden Leo removed his pendant that many people tend to forget he has. He looked at it and turned the bottom side to face him, revealing a small hole; many people would miss unless told about it. Leo then placed his hand into one of his many pockets and emerged a small key. He put the tool into his pendant and turned it revealing the late Lord Raglan, Leonhardt's father. Although the image had lost much of its detail to the point where you could not tell anything, He knew that it was the last picture of his father which was priceless.

Leo closed the pendant and placed the key back into his pocket. As he placed the key in the pocket, a crack came from behind him as he put his pendant back on and drew the blade a quarter of the way. He saw that it was the youngest looking member of the group, most likely not far behind Luana.

"You should not be wondering by yourself Ellis, especially a night."Leo sheathed the revealed part of his blade as the high elf girl walked out from the trees towards him.

"I know… you were not at camp so I got worried."

"Do not fear, I will not abandon any of you as I could not have gotten this far without any of you." Leo said and sat himself in the soft grass in front of the young girl.

"I know…"

"Ellis, is something wrong, you seem to be saying that repeatedly?" Leo asked as Ellis sat in front of him.

"It is nothing to worry about."

"I can see it in your eyes dear; you have something to say but for some unknown reason reluctant to tell me."

"Do not worry Leo, I am fine." Ellis formed a smile on her face to reassure the man.

"Well, if there is anything you want to tell me about, you need just find me and I will listen. Anyway, is there something else you wish to talk about?"

"Well, there is this one thing about what Dyshana about you having to choose. Can you tell me more about that?"

Leonhardt knew this was very touchy territory. He could tell the truth and hit the little girl with a lot of material that might cause a scene. Another thing is he could lie and say Dyshana was making this up but he would feel terrible to lie to Ellis. And then there was the last choice.

"I am sorry Ellis, maybe when you are older I can tell you."

"Okay Leo, I will be waiting."

* * *

Over eighty years later and she never heard back from him. Although he did ask Zerva to tell Ellis when the time was right after his passing, the response was… mixed. Ellis could not believe what she heard that Leo had to make choice that very well could make him miserable. As the generations moved on and son after son was forced into this situation, each with a very different outcome, it all ended the same way.

And then came the day Dyshana told the truth about why everyone was to be sealed away, Ellis was the one to break out in sheer anger first. Little did she know that anger would transform into joy as the return of sixteen of their companions, more importantly him.

As overjoyed as she was, When it came time for the reunited crew to choose who would do fight which God, It was Ladius who suggested that whoever was a part of which generation and continent be in the strike force to deal with that specific God. Thoma, Duran and Rex all agreed on this as Ellis's wish of being with Leonhardt was coming true, until Leo said the Ellis should be with Rex since he believes that he will need it more and that having Ellis on Rex's team would make it more lethal which included Borgnine in the process.

"I know you just wanted to protect me Leo, but I would rather have died by your side than have to be separated once more." Ellis said to herself as she continued through the memory,

The overall outcome of the fights depended on which generation you ask. Ladius, Duran and Rex's fights went smoothly without any serious trouble. Thoma said that his fight against Deeth was tricky but was able to pull it off with the price of a bit of his hair being cut off by Lavinia's blade. And then there was Leonhardt's party against Mercury.

Although everyone made it out alive, Leonhardt took the worse beating since he was most likely the only person up front if Elaine was to be knocked out. His clothes were so torn apart that it revealed his entire top body to his stomach and when Ellis saw it, she almost had a nosebleed from how built he was.

The battle against Chaos was a fifty-fifty fight until all five spirit vessels and Dyshana were able to unite there attacks into one special art that finally ended the fight against the true Lord of Darkness. As everyone began to cheer and sing, the friends and family members who were brought back to light began to slowly fade from existence as their bodies were losing touch. Ellis ran up to Leo and dove into his fading body only to fall onto the floor and see him disappear.

Sadness filled the mind of the woman as Dyshana explained to everyone that it was only a temporary thing and that it she needed the help of the forbidden tomes too-

"The forbidden tomes…"

Ellis snapped from her rewind of the past as the gears began to turn in her head. If Dyshana was able to use the tomes to temporarily bring back everyone who had passed, then why couldn't she. Ellis glanced over to the stacks of books the group had collected, ranging from techniques for performing special arts to smithing books.

The high elf got to her feet and skimmed through the sides of each book to find the specific copy she needed. She found one copy of it but it was the fourth version of it and not the very first. Once more she skimmed but could not find it so she went on to the next bookshelf and sure enough it was the first book in the shelf.

Ellis yanked the book from the shelf and opened it to read the first page. Inside warned the reader that whoever read the book without the assistance of an alchemist would be cursed with unimaginable pain for all eternity. Then the idea hit her as Ellis rose to her feet and looked at a town map and saw that there indeed was an alchemist guild in the area.

She grabbed a coat to cover to protect her body from the harsh cold of winter and made her way out of her house to seek the aid of one such alchemist.

* * *

**Author's Note – **Alight, first thing's first, during the true ending when the seals are released and the heroes and heroines are brought back, they remain so. In other words, they don't disappear. What happened to them in this story is just to help guide you along as to why Leo and Co. are not alive and well. In many ways, this chapter is a set up so bare with me here, im trying to make things interesting with what I got to work with.


End file.
